100 Historias breves
by Doof-fan
Summary: Reto de 100 temas ambientados en la trama B, sin relación entre si. Pequeños relatos con Perry, Doof, Vanessa, etc como protagonistas. Ratings y géneros varían según la historia. XII Completamente equivocado
1. I Introducción

**Un saludo n.n Esta vez intentare hacer un reto bastante...retador (?) de 100 temas. Intentare completarlos todos, puede que no en orden.**

 **Seran todos ambientados en la trama B, es decir, Perry, Doof, Vanessa, etc. Serán historias cortas posiblemente no relacionadas entre si.**

 **Agradezco a AngelofDeath241107 que me paso este reto cuando le había preguntado si conocía alguno :)**

 **No prometo actualización constante, serán subidos a medida que vaya terminando cada uno. De todas formas al ser historias cortas dudo que pase demasiado tiempo entre cada una.**

 **Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Si fueran míos haría de OWCA Files un Spin-off pero ya!)**

* * *

 **100 temas**

 **I.**

 **Introducción**

* * *

Perry el ornitorrinco era el novato de la agencia. Hace no mucho había acabado su entrenamiento y estaba esperando impaciente su asignación de enemigo. Sabía que sería la introducción a una emocionante vida combatiendo el crimen en la ciudad de Danville, haciendo lo posible por hacerla un lugar más seguro para sus dueños, con quienes en su escaso tiempo de vida ya había formado un poderoso vinculo. Ellos eran su motivación.

Su nuevo jefe, el Mayor Monograma, lo saludaba en su reciente guarida instalada hace poco bajo su casa. Le estaba indicando las instrucciones sobre su misión mientras le recordaba las ya conocidas instrucciones sobre mantener su identidad secreta bajo juramento. Hizo un saludo con la pata y tomo los papeles que le habían entregado y salió rápidamente del lugar, dispuesto a demostrar en su primer día de trabajo lo que valía como agente.

Luego de caminar un poco, se ocultó detrás de un buzón. Reviso el mapa que le habían entregado, con las rutas habituales de su nuevo enemigo y vio que el lugar marcado con rojo era una tienda de fotografías.

¿Acaso atacaría la tienda? ¿La robaría?

Debía estar atento para cualquier eventualidad y enfrentarse contra el inminente peligro que se podría venir.

De pronto, la puerta del local se abrió. De adentro salió un hombre vestido con bata blanca y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Debía ser un cliente…O tal vez…

No, era imposible. El sujeto en cuestión no parecía para nada amenazador en lo absoluto. No podía ser ese su enemigo ¿O si?

Abrio el sobre que le habían pasado y extrajo los datos de su villano asignado. Leyó el nombre, uno bastante raro y confuso de pronunciar (Heinz Doofenshmirtz o algo así) y vio la foto adjunta.

Si, era el.

Se froto los ojos y se asomó por la orilla del buzón con cuidado de no ser visto. Doofenshmirtz se dio la vuelta y por poco casi lo ve.

Se sintió decepcionado. El creía que se enfrentaría a algo amenazador como había visto hacer a sus compañeros agentes, en cambio su enemigo parecía ser alguien bastante inofensivo. Tal vez las apariencias lo estaban engañando…no, su intuición le decía que no se equivocaba.

Se ajustó el sombrero y dio un paso resignado. Tal vez era una prueba, como una especie de examen para ver si daba el ancho del cargo. Lo seguiría hasta su guarida y evaluaría la situación.

No sabía que esa sería la introducción para los momentos más especiales de su vida.


	2. II Complicado

**Acá** **estoy subiendo el otro relato del reto. Siento haberlo aplazado, tengo algunos listos solo que tuve que hacer muchos tramites últimamente y estuve súper ocupada con otros proyectos. Espero que lo disfruten, el siguiente si no me equivoco es mi favorito y espero subirlo pronto n.n**

 **También** **he estado escribiendo otro fic que quiero subir este año, solo que por lo mismo no he podido manejar todos los proyectos a la vez.**

* * *

 _ **100 temas**_

* * *

 **II.**

 **Complicado**

* * *

En ese minuto Heinz Doofenshmirtz se veía envuelto en una situación complicada.

Ya era casi medio día y aún no había terminado su Inador ¡Y Perry ya debería haber llegado!

Tenía planos repartidos por toda la habitación ¡No! ¡Por todo su laboratorio! ¡Incluyendo la terraza!

Simplemente no podía decidir cuál terminar. Habían algunos en los que se había puesto "demasiado creativo" y ahora no veía como resolver los asuntos técnicos para tenerlos a tiempo, de hecho habían un par de cosas que parecían bastante imposibles de llevar a la realidad. Considerando los inventos anteriores del doctor, eso era bastante decir.

Llevaba una calculadora en una mano, un lápiz en la otra y corría de izquierda a derecha mientras tomaba un rollo de papel azul de la mesa, lo miraba y lo tiraba al suelo buscando algo más fácil y rápido de hacer.

Ya no podía más. Sentía que si veía un cálculo más su cerebro se fundiría.

Se sentó en un sillón, no sin antes correr un par de papeles más, y se dispuso a descansar.

En algún momento sintió una pequeña mano que lo sacudía, cada vez más fuerte. El dio pequeños manotazos mientras intentaba seguir durmiendo. Se le cayó el lápiz de la mano y abrió un poco un ojo producto del ruido.

Frente a el estaba Perry el ornitorrinco, de brazos cruzados. Sentía que la verguenza se apoderaba de el.

—¡P-Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Yo…no creas que estaba acá de perezoso!

El agente solo lo miro con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

—¡Te lo juro! Solo que…solo que mi plan de hoy era algo tan impresionante que me tuvo toda la mañana trabajando.

No quería defraudar a su enemigo. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pensar rápidamente como resolver esa indecorosa situación. Era casi como si alguien llegase atrasado a un compromiso. No, era peor que eso. Cosas que solo enemigo-agente podían comprender. Habían códigos que respetar.

Comenzó a revolver unas cajas viejas buscando piezas para unir e improvisar algo. El ornitorrinco lo observaba por detrás, de brazos cruzados, mientras empezaba a sospechar que es lo que ocurría. El no era ningún tonto.

Doofenshmirtz no dejaba de buscar dentro de todo lo que tuviese cerca para encontrar lo que quería, sintió una pequeña mano que le tocaba el hombro y se giró, encontrándose con un aburrido Perry.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo guardar la sorpresa?

El ornitorrinco señalo el suelo lleno de planos de cosas sin acabar, los cachivaches que el doctor tenía en la mano y la mesa llena de papeles con escritos tachados.

—¡No es lo que tu piensas!

Muy en el fondo, lo que no quería admitir era que si no tenía un plan, no había razón alguna para que Perry el ornitorrinco se quedara en el departamento.

El animal comenzó a recoger las cosas del piso rápidamente. Frente a la atónita mirada de Doof, ordeno todo lo que no estaba en su lugar, guardo las cosas en sus respectivas cajas y despejo la ocupada mesa. Al cabo de un rato, estaba prácticamente limpio.

Se paró frente a el nuevamente y puso los brazos en su cadera, con expresión de saber que no había preparado nada para el día.

—¡Ok! ¡Lo admito! No se me ocurrió ningún plan malvado para hoy, estaba tan estresado por la hora que no podía decidir con calma por uno y no quería que pensaras que no me tomo esto en serio ¿Esta bien?

El agente rodó los ojos y luego le dio una sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Le indico con una mano que encendiera la televisión. Recogió un plato de palomitas y lo invito a tomar asiento. El también necesitaba un descanso del trabajo.

Ahora mucho más tranquilo que antes, Doofenshmirtz se sentó al lado del ornitorrinco, ya aliviado de que nada haya ocurrido.

La verdad, a veces se complicaba demasiado por cosas pequeñas.


	3. III Haciendo historia

**Se supone que tenía que subirlo el Lunes pero he estado un poco enferma últimamente**

 **También** **les agradezco muchísimo a quienes leen n.n Si nadie se pasara por aquí definitivamente me faltaría la motivación para continuar con esto.**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **III.**

 **Haciendo historia**

* * *

Desde su balcón podía observar perfectamente una buena perspectiva de la ciudad de Danville. Hoy sería un gran día y no dejaría nada al azar. Absolutamente nada.

Prácticamente era un plan perfecto.

No había sido fácil planificarlo todo. Primero, hacer que su enemigo formara parte de sus filas había sido el golpe clave a sus más grandes adversarios, la OWCA. Prácticamente había sido algo que no se habían imaginado nunca y tenerlo como brazo derecho había echo todo más fácil. La agencia había caído muy rápidamente después de eso, reduciendo sus cuarteles a nada más que escombro. Prácticamente tenía la vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera. La alcaldía no tenía la defensa suficiente para hacerle frente.

Pero no era al puesto de alcalde lo que el anhelaba. No, el era mucho más ambicioso.

Lo que el quería, era autoproclamarse el gobernador absoluto del lugar. Controlarlo todo a su gusto sin oposición alguna.

El sol ya estaba empezando a salir por la montaña que se veía al horizonte. El viento hizo que su negra bata ondeara y se sintió aún más seguro de que este sería el día. No sería difícil para alguien como el apoderarse del lugar, sobre todo con la casi aterradora pasividad que caracterizaba a ese lugar.

El Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz giro sobre sus talones y miro a su enorme ejército de Normbots. Al frente de ellos se encontraba su ex – enemigo, ahora general de su ejército. Amaba la ironía del asunto. Se paró delante y luego de pensar lo fácil que había sido todo, dio la orden de ataque:

—¡Atención, Normbots! ¡Ha llegado el día que hemos estado esperando! Pronto, en solo unos minutos, esta ciudad caerá presa del pánico y el caos, y en solo unas horas estarán arrodillándose ante mi mientras suplican piedad. ¡No tendrán más remedio que entregarme el poder, así es como el Área Limítrofe será nuestra!

El ejército comenzó a levitar listo para iniciar la operación. Se pusieron sus cascos y luego de que Perry el ornitorrinco, o ahora llamado Ornitocyborg, hiciera un saludo militar, el doctor dio la orden y casi al instante cientos, no, miles de negros robots cubrieron el soleado día, ocultando los rayos del astro rey de la mirada de los habitantes.

No fue necesario que pasara demasiado tiempo para escuchar los gritos de pánico de las personas, los Normbots lanzaban autos a los edificios, capturaban a quienes intentaban huir. Ni siquiera en sus planes más elaborados había creído que sería así de sencillo.

Miro con orgullo a su general Perry. El había sido la pieza clave de todo esto.

—Perry el Ornitocyborg…estamos haciendo historia.


	4. IV Rivalidad

**Vaya...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, de verdad siento muchísimo eso, la verdad no tengo mucha justificación más que bloqueo de escritor, falta de tiempo, se me juntaron los proyectos y he estado súper ocupada, pero siempre he tenido esto presente.**

 **La verdad este relato y unos 3 siguientes los tenía escritos antes, pero quería tener "reserva" antes de subirlos. No he hecho muchos así que de reserva no tengo nada XD pero considero que no por eso mis pocos lectores (Uno con suerte XD) deban esperar tanto si tenía capítulos listos.**

 **Este relato en particular fue lo que me inspiró a escribir "Como el agua y el aceite", mi One-shot que se enfoca específicamente en ambos hermanos y su relación. Igual es un tema que espero tratar más, ya que es sumamente poco tocado siendo que es una mina de oro.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten este**

 **Intentaré subir uno por semana, igual tengo el siguiente listo así que puede que la otra semana lo este publicando n.n**

* * *

 **100 temas**

 **IV.**

 **Rivalidad**

* * *

Desde que eran niños, había existido en ellos una intensa rivalidad. Esta era en gran parte alimentada también debido a las desiguales circunstancias en las que habían crecido ambos hermanos, uno de ellos siendo siempre favorecido mientras que el otro solo debía observar a lo lejos como el menor se llevaba toda la gloria y atención de parte de su familia, sobre todo de su madre.

Cuando era pequeño, jamás había entendido del todo las razones de esto. Pensaba que él era el del problema por lo que había tratado de ganarse el amor de su madre de muchas maneras diferentes, entre ellas gastar sus escasos ahorros para regalarle un oso de peluche…que luego se lo dio a Roger, o intentando demostrar que él también podía ser bueno en el deporte preferido de ella, el Kickball…en donde también fracasó estrepitosamente.

Con el pasar del tiempo, fue volcando su frustración por sus fracasos directamente en su hermano, a quien creía el culpable de todas esas desgracias. Que de alguna forma se burlaba de el con su supuesta perfección y que todo lo que a él le salía mal, de alguna forma era porque él estaba involucrado indirectamente.

Al llegar a la edad adulta, la rivalidad con su hermano había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Nunca se imaginó que Roger también iría a Estados Unidos, y justamente a la misma ciudad a donde se había mudado. El destino quería reírse de el en su cara y de una forma bastante cruel en su opinión.

Mientras su hermano ascendía rápidamente en su exitosa carrera política, él seguía siendo el científico sin éxito que todos pensaron que seria. Estaba cansado de vivir siempre a la sombra del menor.

¿Acaso nunca podría triunfar en nada?

Día tras día se revolcaba en el rencor y la envidia ¿Por qué siempre Roger? ¿Por qué nunca Heinz?

No quería pensar que el de por si era un problema ¿O si? La verdad no sabía que pensar al respecto, en los días que se sentía peor por el asunto solía creer que era así. En otros, que su hermano había hecho todo a propósito. Llevarse el amor de su madre, triunfar en todo para restregárselo en la cara, en fin.

Estaba claro desde el principio, que su hermandad estaba condenada al fracaso.

Ellos eran abismalmente diferentes, tanto en gustos como en personalidad, y la crianza que tuvieron se encargó de acentuar aún más esas diferencias. Uno de ellos, era mimado y alentado a ser exitoso, el otro, tratado como un paria y siempre condenado al fracaso. Eran como la noche y el día. Pero había algo que el si tenía y que Roger no.

Él tenía un enemigo.

De seguro para cualquier otro mortal aquello no significaba nada. Para Heinz, era la razón de cada día de hacer sus planes, de levantarse cada mañana a intentar algo aun sabiendo el inevitable final de sus inventos. Era lo que le daba una motivación.

En ese sentido Roger sentía envidia de su hermano mayor. Él no estaba solo, a diferencia suya.

Tenía una familia. Si, era un matrimonio fracasado pero la tenía. Fruto de ello nació una maravillosa hija, Vanessa. También tenía un amigo bastante particular que lo visitaba todos los días (Enemigo ornitorrinco lo llamaba el, que deducía que era solo un apodo) con el que se divertía a diario. Su vida parecía ser bastante…interesante. En cambio él, solo tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones de alcalde, ordenar papeleo, aprobar leyes…su vida, si bien exitosa, era bastante monótona. No quería reconocerlo, pero él también le tenía rencor a su hermano.

Toda su vida le prometieron tener todo lo que quisiera. Ahora que había llegado a la cima se había dado cuenta de que nunca había disfrutado el camino que lo llevo a ello. Que prefirió rodearse de gente "poderosa" pero que solo lo seguían por interés y popularidad. Se dio cuenta, de que en realidad, jamás había tenido un amigo verdadero. En el fondo, Roger siempre había estado solo, aun más solo de lo que hubiese imaginado alguna vez. Esperaba que nadie supiera jamás, que muy en el fondo, daría lo que fuera por cambiar de papel con Heinz solo un día y divertirse como nunca lo había hecho, entretenerse de manera autentica y no por mostrar apariencias y contentar a los demás como lo había sido siempre hasta ahora.

Era una pena que esos dos hermanos jamás pudiesen llevarse bien. Tal vez en otra circunstancia, habrían hecho un gran equipo juntos.


	5. V Inquebrantable

**He estado intentando escribir seguido para mantener el ritmo y no decaer un año casi entero como antes XD de todas maneras a veces me ataca la inspiración, a veces no. Es complicado D:**

 **De todas maneras, intentando subir ojalá una vez a la semana, les traigo el siguiente tema.**

 **Personalmente, creo que resume bien el porqué Doofenshmirtz me parece un personaje tan admirable y cual es una de las cosas que más me encantan de él. Este fue uno de mis relatos preferidos y espero que también los haga reflexionar sobre el doctor :3**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **V.**

 **Inquebrantable.**

* * *

Perry el ornitorrinco había entrado al edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados por una ventana que encontró abierta. Se infiltro usando sus habilidades de espionaje y antes de que cualquier trampa pudiese detectarlo, ingreso en la guarida de su rival listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que tuviese preparado.

Pero nada.

Esto era extraño. Desde hace dos días que Monograma no había podido informarle sobre movimientos sospechosos porque no habían sabido nada del doctor. Su jefe le había dicho que si no sabían nada durante una semana enviarían a alguien a investigar posibles sospechas. Para él, eso era demasiado tiempo. Había ido por su propia cuenta a averiguar cuando Monograma le había dicho por segundo día consecutivo que no habían planes malvados para detener.

Estaba dentro de lo que seria el apartamento de Doofenshmirtz. Decidió comenzar por ahí y luego ir al laboratorio para ver si había estado recientemente por allí. Era extraño, se notaba que había habido alguien recientemente pero a pesar del ruido que estaba haciendo no salía su enemigo a recibirlo como de costumbre, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

De pronto, le pareció escuchar un sonido que venia desde el fondo de una habitación. Se acerco con sigilo y vio una puerta entreabierta. Con cuidado, la abrió y se asomó con precaución. Había algo que no iba bien.

La habitación parecía ser el dormitorio de Doofenshmirtz. Estaba muy oscuro y algo desordenado. Ingresó y al acercarse a la lámpara para encender la luz, vio que dentro de la cama había un bulto. Perry rodó los ojos pensando que lo único que había pasado era que su rival necesitaba un descanso nada más y que se estaba preocupando demasiado. Se estaba dando la vuelta para irse a la casa de sus dueños cuando un sollozo lo paralizó antes de que pudiera procesarlo bien.

¿Doofenshmirtz estaba…llorando?

Eso era algo que no quería ver, prefería pensar que estaba teniendo una mala pesadilla, ¿pero no sería mejor despertarlo en ese caso? No, eso sería vergonzoso si alguien lo veía o incluso si el mismo Doof lo descubría. Prefería no involucrarse, después de todo ya que halla ido a revisar podía parecerle una exageración a cualquier otro agente.

Volvió a escucharlo. Ese sonido le atravesó el corazón como una daga.

Se subió a la cama y con cuidado movió las sabanas. Efectivamente ahí estaba…pero se congeló al ver que no estaba durmiendo.

—Pe…Perry el ornitorrinco…¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Claramente avergonzado, tomó las sábanas y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al mamífero.

El agente sabia que esto se salía de todos los protocolos posibles, pero insistió. Con una mano tiró de las sábanas intentando llamar su atención. Doofenshmirtz lo miró de reojo, claramente angustiado. Perry lo miró fijamente como diciéndole que rayos pasaba. Y que fuera rápido, ya que no era nada paciente.

Finalmente, el doctor había tomado la decisión de hablar. Perry era el único con el que tenia la confianza de compartirle sus secretos e inseguridades más profundas.

—Yo…disculpame, Perry el ornitorrinco —se secó las lagrimas con las sábanas—lo que pasa…es que…bueno, supongo que te diste cuenta de que no he tenido plan malvado en estos dos días…¡Tengo justificación, no me mires con esa cara! Lo que pasa es que…

No pudo mas, de nuevo estaba sollozando. El ornitorrinco no podía verlo así, no quería admitirlo pero le resultaba doloroso para el verlo en ese estado. Rápidamente le pasó un pañuelo que sacó de su sombrero.

—G-Gracias, Perry el ornitorrinco—se sonó la nariz—no es que me pasara algo muy grave…¡Bueno, si! Te explicaré si quieres —de nuevo usó el pañuelo de Perry—hace dos días recibí una llamada de Drusselstein, eso de por si fue bastante raro ya que nunca recibo llamadas y menos de mi tierra natal. Era mi padre ¡Mi padre! Estaba muy feliz porque pensé que por fin podríamos reconciliarnos y resolver nuestras diferencias, etc. Pero no era para nada de eso —el agente se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que necesitar sacar más pañuelos de su sombrero—me empezó a explicar, que toda la herencia de la familia se la darían a Roger porque yo…porque yo era un fracaso como hijo y no merecía llevar el apellido de la familia ni nada que se relacionara con ellos…yo…

En ese momento comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no podía seguir hablando más. Perry no sabía que hacer, no quería lograr ese efecto sino el contrario. Le pasó los pañuelos pero era inútil. Se sintió culpable por obligarlo a revivir aquella experiencia. No entendía porque en esta ocasión había sido tan terrible, es decir, Doofenshmirtz muchas veces le había contado unas historias que realmente helaban la sangre de cualquier al ponerse en su lugar, esto no parecía ser tan grave en comparación. Pero verlo así…quería hacer algo. Vio un papel en el escritorio y un lápiz y solo atino a escribir y entregarle lo siguiente:

" _Tu eres fuerte. Podrás superar esto, te he visto pasar cosas peores. Confía en mi"_

El doctor lo miro e intento sonreír pero era mas difícil de lo que hubiese querido. Por lo menos había dejado de llorar, ahora solo se había quedado callado, pensando en quien sabe que cosa.

En ese momento Perry se dio cuenta de algo. Doofenshmirtz era alguien que durante mucho tiempo había permanecido inquebrantable. Lo de ahora era simplemente un síntoma de alguien que había soportado durante mucho tiempo y comenzaba a resquebrajarse de a poco, ¿cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de ello? Estaba seguro de que esa capacidad de resiliencia no era común. Otra persona con un historial como el del doctor de seguro se habría convertido fácilmente en un villano terrible y sádico, en cambio su enemigo tomaba esas historias como quien cuenta como fue a comprar pan a la tienda. Nunca se había preguntado si en el fondo lo afectaban en realidad ya que jamas lo había visto quebrarse al recordarlas. Nunca le había tomado suficiente seriedad.

Pero al verlo ahora, realmente derrotado, lo había hecho replantearse todo al respecto sobre Heinz. De pronto, se encontró admirando su cualidad de aguantar tanto, durante tantos años. Era como si el peso de todos sus recuerdos hubiesen venido de golpe, ¿y que pasaba si en el fondo siempre era así, solo que adornaba las historias para contárselas a Perry y no parecer débil ante él? El mamífero se sintió bastante ambiguo al respecto. Si hubiese tenido que describir a Doofenshmirtz en una sola palabra, habría elegido una: Inquebrantable. Y eso se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Al levantarse cada día sabiendo que fracasaría y seguir haciéndolo con una esperanza de triunfar, de esforzarse en hacer un plan distinto cada día sabiendo lo que inevitablemente pasaría…era algo admirable a pesar de todo. Recién ahora se dio cuenta de que era una característica en si del doctor. Pero por otro lado le resultaba doloroso de ver, como esas defensas eran tal vez no por primera vez quebradas y su enemigo expuesto al dolor de todas esas experiencias pasadas, a todas las veces que había sido un fracaso a ojos de alguien.

Solo se le ocurrió volver a tomar la nota y agregar:

" _Tu eres fuerte. Podrás superar esto, te he visto pasar cosas peores. Confía en mi._

 _Tienes una capacidad para caerte y volver a levantarte que nunca había visto en nadie. Recuerda eso, te volverás a levantar como el ave fénix que surge de las cenizas. No dejes que esos recuerdos te afecten. No lo hicieron en su momento y no lo harán ahora. Eso es algo que admiro de ti aunque nunca me había dado cuenta de ello hasta este momento. Eres inquebrantable como el titanio, solo que has aguantado demasiado. Desahogarse de vez en cuando no es malo, pero quiero que cuando termines, te levantes y hagas un plan como nunca para que represente un verdadero desafío para mi derrotarte"_

En ese momento, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz lo abrazó de improvisto y escuchó que le susurro un "Gracias".

Bueno, a veces él también necesitaba romper su temple de acero y ceder un poco de vez en cuando.


	6. VI Obsesión

**Estoy intentando mantener una subida más constante (No se si se hayan dado cuenta XD), espero poder seguir así, igual subiendo uno a la semana tenemos más de un año con esto XD (Si es que alguien sigue leyendo para ese tiempo)**

 **Ojalá les guste, salió muy corto pero siento que no había más que decir, creo que la idea queda bastante clara y es mi reflexión personal acerca de Doof y el tema que trata el relato, disfrutenlo c:**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **VI.**

 **Obsesión.**

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, todos sus inventos tenían que si o si terminar con el sufijo –Inador. Era una manía para muchos si se le veía de afuera. Era inevitable para él, sentía que era como su sello, su marca de agua. Si su invento no tenía esa terminación, simplemente no era un invento suyo. De alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir de que eran algo más personales, que cada uno de ellos tenían una historia detrás y una razón de ser más que solo cumplir su objetivo y ya.

Porque esa era la otra manía que tenía, sus invenciones tenían que tener si o si un propósito, una razón de existir. Nunca haría un plan si no tenía una razón verdadera para hacerlo.

Por esta razón en particular era que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz no era muy apreciado dentro de la organización LOVEMUFFIN, según ellos no era lo suficientemente malvado para formar parte de sus filas

Esto lo molestaba de sobremanera ¡Claro que él era malvado! No era un científico loco, para él eran conceptos abismalmente diferentes y siempre recalcaba la diferencia cuando podía. Odiaba que los confundieran cuando en esencia eran cosas muy distintas. Simplemente tenía un modo personal de trabajar. Bueno, por eso también prefería trabajar solo sin que nadie interviniera su manera de hacer las cosas.

Porque tenía una obsesión aún más grande que ponerle a todo –Inador o buscarle un propósito rebuscado a sus creaciones.

El Área Limítrofe.

Hacerse cargo de esa zona de la ciudad era el mayor interés que había encontrado alguna vez, era un objetivo que buscaba incansablemente y lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus planes. Desde que había salido en su juventud con Linda Flynn, quien se lo había sugerido, no había descansado hasta el día de hoy en lograr ese objetivo que se le metió dentro de la mente como una obsesión que se negaba a dejar atrás a pesar de todos los fracasos que acumulo con los años. Para algunas cosas podía ser demasiado persistente.

Habían algunas tardes en las que se dedicaba a mirar un mapa del estado y observaba esa porción de tierra que deseaba que fuese suya. No quería el mundo como otros, él no era ambicioso y aparte tomar el planeta entero le parecía una locura desmedida. No, él era feliz solo con dominar eso y nada más.

¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Habían días en que se lo preguntaba. Básicamente ese era el propósito de todo lo que hacía en general. Dedicarse a otra cosa después de tanto tiempo no tenía sentido ya.

La verdad, es que en el fondo, eran sus ganas de demostrarle al resto que era alguien que merecía respeto. Desde pequeño había visto que quienes sobrevivían en la sociedad eran aquellos a los que se les tenía miedo y temor. Era una lección que había aprendido de dura forma con el paso de los años. Los débiles como él nunca triunfaban. Tal vez, si dominaba aunque fuera un modesto territorio, dejarían de verlo como un inferior. Pero nunca reconocería que todo el asunto de su "maldad" surgía de un asunto de inseguridad, él quería que se lo tomaran en serio como un villano (Aunque ni eso le resultaba bien) y si ese era su objetivo interior sería un hazmerreir para todos, aún más de lo que ya era. No, prefería ignorar esas dudas y guardarlas en el fondo, en un lugar donde ni siquiera Perry el ornitorrinco tenía permiso para husmear. Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Prefería dejar su obsesión hacia el Área Limítrofe como un misterio y nada más. Como una curiosidad de caricatura. Sus razones personales permanecerían en ese ámbito, personal.


	7. VII Eternidad

**Un saludo nuevamente a quienes leen esta historia. Primero siento que les debo una enorme disculpa por la gigante tardanza. He estado con muchas cosas encima, no he estado del todo bien estos meses y ha sido muy desgastante. Aparte me quedan aún aproximadamente 3 semanas de clases llena de pruebas y sin contar el calor espantoso que hace donde vivo, lo que provoca que mi computador ande terrible y se apague (Y no tengo dinero para mandarlo a arreglar T.T)**

 **De todas maneras se que debo cumplir con lo que me prometí, que es terminar este reto como corresponde y por eso creo que en dos semanas podré subir el siguiente capítulo, he ido avanzando en mis pocos ratos libres. Mi pasatiempo es este fandom y eso me mantiene distraída de las cosas que pasan.**

 **Siento que sea tan extremadamente corto, el siguiente será definitivamente más largo.**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **VII.**

 **Eternidad.**

* * *

Algunas veces, cuando salía de la casa de sus dueños para completar su misión, se preguntaba si sería bueno preocuparlos tanto. Es decir, sabía que Phineas y Ferb confiaban en que solo salía a caminar por el día y que antes de la noche el estaría de regreso, pero siempre tenía la angustia de saber si en algún momento, ellos habían sentido genuina preocupación por su paradero. Eso era algo que no quería desatar. Era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría si lo provocaba.

Él les tenía tanto cariño a sus dueños, sobre todo a Phineas, que causarles cualquier tipo de molestias era algo que siempre intentaba evitar. Los amaba tanto, que una vez fue capaz de atacar con verdadera saña a Doofenshmirtz al ver que uno de sus inventos podía causarles un daño directo. El nunca perdía los estribos debido a su estricto entrenamiento, pero en esa ocasión había sido inevitable. Pero había una ocasión que nunca se perdonaría.

El cómo Phineas se sintió decepcionado y engañado cuando supo que él era un agente secreto en su viaje por las dimensiones.

Ver su expresión de sorpresa y tristeza, de sentirse engañado por su mascota, no, su gran amigo, era algo que durante muchos días no lo dejo dormir en paz. Sabía que no había sido su culpa, que todo era para poder protegerlos y sabía que Phineas había comprendido eso, era un niño inteligente. Pero hubiese deseado que le borraran también a él la memoria de eso porque cargar con haberle causado ese dolor a su amado niño era demasiado peso para sus hombros.

Cualquier otro agente no le habría tomado ese nivel de importancia, pero Perry hace mucho que destacaba de todos ellos. No solo en relación a su enemigo, sino por el fuerte vínculo emocional que había desarrollado con su familia de acogida, que para los otros era nada más que una herramienta que funcionaba como tapadera para sus movimientos. El agente P en definitiva, no era como todos los demás.

Esa culpa, ese dolor, era algo que aunque pasara toda la eternidad, siempre seria esa espina clavada en su corazón.


	8. VIII Puerta de enlace

**Se supone que iba a subir este relato durante diciembre pero estaba con poca motivación, lo reconozco D: subí un fic de Doof y Charlene también, me costó hacerlo y si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto sería genial que me dieran su opinión en esa historia ^^siento que la poca gente que estaba por aquí desapareció :c y no voy a mentir que eso igual desmotiva un poco T.T**

 **Espero que disfruten este, adoro escribir sobre la segunda dimensión y esto es algo que pensé desde el estreno de la película y las diferencias notables entre el Doof alterno y el de la dimensión cotidiana.**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **VIII.**

 **Puerta de enlace**

* * *

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que al momento de encender su Otrodimensión-Inador vería una versión alternativa de la ciudad de Danville. Había corrido con emoción hacia el interior sin pensar si era seguro, ¿realmente un invento suyo había superado de esa forma las leyes de la física ofreciéndole un vistazo a un mundo completamente nuevo? Era algo que ni en sus sueños había logrado imaginar, sentía que había logrado superarse a si mismo esta vez, incluso si fue gracias a la ayuda de esos dos misteriosos niños que se aparecieron justo en ese momento y le habían corregido un error de diseño que dejó pasar por alto (En otra circunstancia no hubiera permitido que tocaran su botón de autodestrucción, pero ellos se habían ganado muy rápido su simpatía, compartían su amor por inventar por lo que de inmediato se llevaron bien).

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue ver lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad, todo parecía haber sido hecho como un tributo a si mismo, el edificio que tenía por residencia era definitivamente más grande (y algo más sombrío) y el sitio le daba de alguna forma una extraña sensación. Aun así, la curiosidad de explorar ese extraño mundo nuevo lo impulso a adelantarse por ahí hasta que se topó con alguien demasiado parecido con él. Demasiado en realidad.

Era como si se viese en un espejo, bueno, uno que cambia tu apariencia y te hace ver más amenazante. Su "reflejo" era él vestido con una larga bata negra y guantes gruesos, tenía un parche en un ojo con una cicatriz que pasaba por encima y su peinado tenía un estilo distinto. Podía notar un poco como ese "si mismo" tenía una forma ligeramente más seria y autoritaria de hablar, a diferencia suya. Aun así y pasado el desconcierto inicial, podía sentir que estaba literalmente ante un igual.

Al inicio ambos congeniaron muy bien. Compartían demasiadas cosas en común y sobre todo admiraba como su alterno había logrado dominar su Área Limítrofe casi sin dificultad alguna a diferencia suya. Quería pensar de que eso era una señal de que él también podía hacerlo, aunque significara tener que robotizar a Perry, idea que en el fondo no le gustaba del todo.

Pero nada podía durar para siempre, sobre todo para Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Rápidamente su alterno empezó a demostrar algunas actitudes que no le agradaban. Cuando ordenó a Perry el ornitocyborg que atacara a los niños que lo habían ayudado hace un rato, él quedó algo desconcertado, pero lo dejó pasar, creyendo que solo hablaba de atraparlos. Pero luego de eso empezó a evidenciar como su contraparte parecía burlarse de él y que no quería formar un equipo, sino usarlo para que construyera otro Otrodimension-Inador e invadir su dimensión con su ejército de Normbots. Finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable, y fue condenado al igual que los misteriosos niños y Perry el ornitorrinco.

La verdad, mientras lo encadenaban, no podía evitar pensar qué es lo que había pasado. Se supone que eran la misma persona ¿o no? Ni siquiera había podido hacerse amigo de si mismo, se sintió muy decepcionado cuando pensó en ello. Justo esa mañana se había deprimido cuando al hablar con esos chicos, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía amigos que le pusieran apodos. Fue por esa razón que estaba tan emocionado cuando conoció a su alterno, creyó que al fin había encontrado alguien con quién congeniar. Debía tener una suerte demasiado desgraciada como para que su "otro yo" solo haya resultado en alguien que lo condenaría a muerte.

Sin contar como parecía restregarle en la cara el fracaso como villano que era. Tampoco podía entenderlo, como era que fuera vencido por "él mismo" en sus fallidos intentos de dominar el Área limítrofe. No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía definitivamente "más pequeño" en sentido figurado cuando el otro Doofenshmirtz había comenzado a mostrar su verdadera faceta. De alguna manera, sentía que representaba ese objetivo inalcanzable, él quería demostrar que podía ser un malvado de temer que podía hacerse cargo de la ciudad por la fuerza, pero por otro lado, mostraba al mismo tiempo el enorme contraste que existía entre alguien verdaderamente malo y si mismo, sabía que su conciencia jamás le permitiría dañar a Perry el ornitorrinco o condenar a esos agradables niños a ser comidos por un monstruo ¿realmente quería convertirse en un igual a su alterno?

En ese momento su mente era un bullicio de pensamientos contradictorios. Lo que quería ser versus su conciencia. Su aparente incapacidad de hallar alguien con quien coincidir también estaba molestándole como una mosca dentro de su consiente. De alguna manera sentía que ver como encadenaban a Perry y a los niños era su culpa, si no hubiese construido la máquina que les había permitido llegar en primer lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando. También temía por su propia vida, por primera vez se encontraba en un real peligro de vida o muerte sin manera alguna de escapar.

¿Había alguna forma de terminar con esta situación? Por lo que había notado, intentar dialogar con el otro Doofenshmirtz era una opción completamente descartada, su megalomanía no le dejaba ver otra cosa que ambición. A menos que…

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Él nunca había perdido ese tren de juguete. No comprendía, y sabía que jamás lo haría, la razón de porque ese artefacto de madera le había afectado tanto a su contraparte, pero si eso podía de alguna forma acabar con toda esta locura, entonces solo podía aferrarse a esa esperanza. Tenían que volver a su dimensión y solo así podría buscarlo y dejar su conciencia tranquila por lo menos sobre todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Sabía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, que durante ese acto de bondad había sido su lado bueno el que nuevamente salió triunfante. No las ganas de obtener la gloria de un héroe, no la envidia hacia la competencia de su alterno, no. Era simplemente su verdadero ser que trataba de ocultar, el que una vez más lograba guiar sus acciones.


	9. IX Muerte

**He estado avanzando mis dos long-fics que planeo, por eso me atrasé con este XD**

 **Este fue uno de los que más me gustó escribir, espero que lo disfruten. Amo hacer historias tristes, creo que es la segunda vez que mato a este personaje en una historia mía XDDDDDDD**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **IX.**

 **Muerte**

* * *

Jamás, en todos los años que había compartido con él, se había imaginado estar enfrentándose a una situación como esta. Era simplemente inconcebible en ese momento para su mente y una profunda tristeza como nunca la había sentido se había apoderado de si.

—Yo…lo sentimos. En verdad entendemos que esto es algo sumamente complejo de procesar, también estamos consternados por lo ocurrido. Nadie se lo había esperado tan pronto, toda la agencia está de luto en este momento. No está dentro de nuestro deber avisarle, pero por esta vez he decidido saltarme los protocolos y venir personalmente a dar la noticia. El Agente P…Perry el ornitorrinco…lo hubiese deseado así…

Monograma estaba de pie en la entrada del departamento del Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Se podía ver por sus ojos que había estado llorando hace poco, tenía un pañuelo en sus manos y una carta firmada por un veterinario. Pero quién realmente se veía afectado por la noticia, era el científico de bata blanca que mantenía la puerta abierta y por su mirada podía verse que se había quedado en shock. Era difícil adivinar cuál de los dos estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentían en el fondo.

—A pesar de lo doloroso que es esto, creo que era preferible que descanse en paz a tener que seguir luchando contra una enfermedad como la que lo aquejaba. Nadie está libre de estas cosas, nuestros agentes están sujetos a mucha presión y…

—¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?! —el hombre castaño parecía haber reaccionado al fin. Le temblaban los puños y miraba con rabia al canoso que tenía al frente —¡Pude haber inventado algo para salvarlo, pude haber hecho algo, se me habría ocurrido que hacer!…pudo haber confiado en mí…

El mayor solo podía ver con lástima la escena. Sabía que para Doofenshmirtz, Perry era alguien sumamente importante para su vida, pero jamás, en todos sus años de entrenamiento, le habían enseñado a dar noticias como esa y menos al "enemigo". Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría para aliviar el dolor que el científico estaba experimentando en ese momento. No podía dimensionar lo significativo que era el pequeño mamífero para Heinz.

—¿Por qué…por qué no me dijo nada…?—parecía estar hablando más para si mismo. Se había sentado en el suelo y agarraba su bata con fuerza mientras las lágrimas rápidamente salían de sus ojos. Solo podía repetir esa frase, ya completamente quebrado.

—Doofen…Heinz…escucha —se acercó a él—, el Agente P era alguien muy estoico, incluso a nosotros nos guardaba secretos. Estoy seguro de que no te dijo nada para no herirte. Él siempre fue alguien que trataba de involucrar lo menos posible a sus seres queridos. Nosotros nos enteramos de esto porque lo obligamos a ir a revisión, no quería decirnos que le pasaba. El veterinario me envió su informe médico hace poco, la noticia también nos pegó muy duro, era nuestro agente más querido y preciado.

Pero el doctor no podía escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que Monograma le estaba diciendo. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era una mezcla espantosa de rabia, tristeza, desolación y sobre todo, una soledad absoluta. Aún más grande que la que había enfrentado de niño, aún más grande que cuando Charlene se separó de él. Nada de eso podía compararse al inmenso dolor que sentía en su interior.

De sopetón se levantó y cerró de un portazo dejando a Francis desconcertado. Corrió hacia el interior de su departamento y solo pudo encontrar a "Perry el ornitofinjo", la réplica de madera que usaba para practicar sus monólogos diarios. Aquellos que ahora se habían suprimido por completo. Solo atinó a agarrarlo y sentarse con él mientras intentaba negar que eso estuviese pasando. Quería pensar que era una de sus pesadillas, incluso que era una broma de muy mal gusto para que Perry no trabajara ese día. De alguna forma, su mente todavía no podía procesar que su único amigo se había ido para siempre. Su rutina diaria había sido alterada sin retorno.

Debido al cansancio de las emociones se había quedado dormido con el juguete de madera entre sus brazos. Si cualquiera de los miembros de LOVEMUFFIN lo hubiesen visto, habría sido un hazmerreir, pero eso no le importaba. Solo quería a su amigo de regreso. No sentía motivación de hacer nada, ni siquiera construir un Inador para descargar su rabia o idear un plan malvado que se relacionara con lo que sentía en ese momento. Solo quería despertar, aferrándose a la esperanza de que todo se trataba de un mal sueño.

Monograma se había quedado parado afuera durante algunos minutos esperando que el doctor regresara, al menos para poder despedirse, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban con el pañuelo y solo pudo susurrar un "lo siento" mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba el ascensor resignado. Sabía que ver a Doofenshmritz así había sido tan doloroso como la misma perdida del Agente P.

Al día siguiente eran los funerales. Se habían hecho dos, uno para la familia asignada de Perry y otro exclusivamente para los miembros de la agencia. Fue un día lúgubre y sombrío, el cielo a pesar de ser verano se encontraba nublado y helado. Nadie hablaba, apenas Monograma y Carl leyeron unos homenajes a su mejor agente y el resto de los animales no se atrevían a emitir ruido alguno. Era un momento triste y desconcertante para todos, jamás se hubiesen imaginado que Perry se iría tan rápido. Todos pronosticaban una vida larga y prospera.

Se le hizo una tumba pequeña y humilde en el cementerio de la agencia (con la tapadera de cementerio de mascotas). Se le dedico un pequeño altar donde podrían dejar fotografías o algo que les recordara al Agente P. Absolutamente todos se alejaron llorando o cabizbajos y a medida que pasaba la tarde, al final Monograma fue el último en retirarse. No había visto al doctor en el funeral, sabía que no se debía a su rivalidad con la agencia, sino que lo más probable es que fuera el más afectado por lo que había ocurrido.

Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo, una figura algo encorvada y vestida con una bata se acercó lentamente a la pequeña lápida de piedra, se agachó y dejó una pequeña flor de color morado junto a esta. Una lágrima cayó sobre ella y puso una pequeña nota debajo del tallo. Tan rápido como había llegado, se alejó del lugar.

La nota rezaba algo corto, pero era algo que solo ambos sabían lo significativo que era:

" _Hiciste mi vida maravillosa y gracias a ti pude darle sentido a mi existencia. Encontré una motivación diaria y esperaba tu visita día a día. Hiciste mi rutina menos solitaria y de alguna manera me hacías sentir importante._

 _Gracias por tu compañía, mi mejor amigo."_


	10. X Oportunidades

**Estoy experimentando ligeros problemas técnicos por lo que se me está dificultando continuar con mis historias, pero al menos tenía esta de reserva listo para publicar. Haré lo posible para continuar con esto n.n**

 **Siempre quise hacer alguna historia con el personaje que aparece en esta historia, creo que es un aspecto muy interesante de la vida de Doof sobre la que no sabemos mucho y creo que solo he leído un fic en inglés donde el tema se tocaba.**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **X.**

 **Oportunidades**

* * *

Dicen que hay momentos que aparecen una sola vez en la vida por los cuales has esperado durante mucho, una oportunidad que no puedes perder. Aunque suene absurdo, impresionar a su maestra de ciencias del mal siempre fue algo que quiso lograr durante su juventud. Siempre fue un fracaso en la clase a ojos de la Dra. Gevaarlijk y era humillado constantemente por ella. Fue por eso que siempre quiso dar lo mejor de si y demostrarle que si tenía madera para hacer el mal.

Constantemente le enviaba cartas contándole de su día a día, escribiendo sobre los acontecimientos más importantes. Recordaba cómo le había enviado compulsivamente descripciones detalladas de Perry y su estilo de lucha llenando más de la mitad de la misiva solo para hablarle de ello. Jamás tenía respuestas de vuelta, excepto la última, donde él le había enviado una petición de que fuera a Danville para darle una última oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que para esa fecha ya tendría suficientes planes malvados que la impresionarían y sobre todo, mostrarle en persona quién era su enemigo, Perry el ornitorrinco.

Pero de nuevo, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba:

—Oh, Heinz. El mal no siempre no siempre debe ser a gran escala, puedes esparcir el mal en las pequeñas cosas cotidianas.

—Es cierto—dijo con los ojos llorosos. Pareciera que al fin había logrado ganarse el respeto de la doctora, no cabía en si de la emoción.

—¡Tristemente, ni de eso eres capaz! ¡Eres todo un fracaso! —la doctora le gritaba furiosa —¡Me enfermas, Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Gevaarlijk fuera.

Y cerró de un portazo dejando desconcertado al científico.

—Wow…eso pudo salir mejor…—de nuevo había fracasado, se había esperado cualquier cosa menos que su profesora le gritara como en los viejos tiempos, solo que esas veces no le había dolido tanto como ahora. De verdad se había esforzado por hacer bien las cosas esta vez. Vio como Perry el ornitorrinco se acercaba atraído por el escándalo que había afuera. No se sentía con las ganas de recriminarle no haber actuado frente a Gevaarlijk, realmente se sentía deprimido.

—Oh, ahí estás, Perry el ornitorrinco —el agente pudo darse cuenta por el tono de su voz que algo andaba mal—¿Viste eso, eh? Si…claro.

El Agente P no sabía qué hacer. Si él hubiese podido hablar estaba seguro de que se habría quedado mudo al igual que ahora. No había querido moverse cuando tuvo a la doctora frente de si por temor a que eso de alguna forma se decantara en algún plan malvado ideado por ambos, o quien sabe qué cosa. En ningún momento quiso perjudicar de esa forma a Doofenshmirtz, no se había imaginado que ese sería el resultado. Era su protocolo de mantener su identidad secreta frente a extraños, sobre todo enemigos.

Pero ahí estaban ambos ahora, con el frío ya cayendo y la Luna asomándose con todo su esplendor frente a ellos trayendo consigo el crepúsculo. Miró de reojo a Doof, no recordaba haberlo visto tan triste alguna vez, bueno, tampoco había visto a nadie gritarle de esa forma. De pronto pensó si la letra de la canción que le había cantado para explicarle su plan era más verídica de lo que creyó, acordándose de como recalcaba que la clase era un tormento en todo ocasión, ¿y si la Dra. Gevaarlijk realmente le gritaba así a Heinz cada vez que fracasaba? No pudo evitar sentir una puntada de tristeza en el pecho.

—¿Crees que soy malo, no?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y lo sacó de sus pensamientos internos. Sabía que esto se estaba saliendo de todas las normas de la agencia, incluso hubiese sido una excelente oportunidad para que su enemigo renunciara al mal o que por lo menos dejara de hacer planes malvados durante un tiempo, pero ¿realmente quería lograr la victoria aprovechando un momento de vulnerabilidad?

Solo atinó a guiñarle un ojo y hacerle un gesto con la mano, intentando darle a entender que si lo era. Si Monograma lo hubiese visto, no, si cualquiera de la agencia lo hubiese visto, habría sido el chiste de la semana. Pero aparte de agente, tenía sus valores personales y ser aprovechador no era uno de ellos, para él no había justificación en esta ocasión.

—Gracias, Perry el ornitorrinco —se podía notar muchísimo más aliviado—. Gracias.

Y ambos se encontraban mirando al horizonte. No había necesidad de usar palabras. Dentro de sus extraños términos, esa pequeña "conversación", había sido nada más que otra prueba de la fortaleza de su relación, la cual poco a poco iba siendo la de villano-enemigo a la de dos amigos sin más. No se habían dado cuenta de que ya era de noche.

—Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿quieres pasar a comer algo antes de irte? Hace frío aquí fuera.

El mamífero podía darse cuenta de que parecía haber olvidado el mal rato de hace unas horas. Decidió seguirlo al interior aún pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Si, había sido la última oportunidad de Doofenshmirtz para impresionar a su maestra. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de que el doctor dejara el mal. Pero había sido una oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle su apoyo y que él si le importaba, y porque no, de observar por una vez el atardecer en paz y la belleza del firmamento.


	11. XI 33

**He estado muy ocupada con mis clases y el horario que tengo este semestre no me conviene para nada para dedicarme a escribir T.T Pero aquí traigo el siguiente relato c: Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **XI.**

 **33**

* * *

El agente secreto se encontraba atrapado nuevamente en una trampa como cada día de su rutina escuchando el monólogo del científico. Esta vez no se había esforzado demasiado ya que se encontraba en una jaula común y corriente, de seguro ya con toda la infinidad de maneras que había buscado para capturarlo había optado por lo clásico. Salir de esta no sería difícil, simplemente sacó unas herramientas de su sombrero y comenzó a forzar la cerradura para escapar y terminar su trabajo de una vez por todas.

—…y de esa forma, al fin dominaré el Área Limítrofe—dijo Doofenshmritz levantando los brazos con felicidad y corriendo a encender su invento diario realmente esperanzado de que en esta ocasión ganaría. Perry algunas veces admiraba su obstinación.

Pero antes de que terminase de explicar para que servía, el ornitorrinco había logrado romper la puerta de la jaula y de un salto estaba dispuesto a golpear a Doof, pero este lo interrumpió con un grito que lo distrajo.

—¡Alto! ¿Qué te crees, Perry el ornitorrinco? Mi "Inador" aún no está cargado, no podemos comenzar a pelear todavía —se cruzó de brazos mirando al agente muy molesto—, algunas veces pareciera que olvidas tus modales.

Perry miró hacia el suelo avergonzado. Parecía que esta ves si lo había hecho enojar. Particularmente no debiese importarle aquello, pero en el fondo disfrutaba sus rutinas con el doctor y jamás buscaba transformar todo en algo desagradable para ambos. Recordó la última vez que Doof se había enfurecido con él, cuando se había comido el queso apestoso que había compartido con el científico. Esa ocasión era similar a esta, si Doof tenía una razón para que su invento debiese estar cargado antes de pelear, era porque tenía una razón de peso detrás, aun si para Perry no tenía nada de sentido.

—Ya va en un quince por ciento —Doofenshmirtz miraba su reloj preocupado —, espero que sepas perdonarme, Perry el ornitorrinco, nunca se había tardado tanto. Le dije a Norm que no tocara nada, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres robots asesinos.

Se rio de su propio chiste pero se contuvo al ver que Perry se sentaba en el piso de brazos cruzados esperando con aburrimiento. Él también miraba su reloj mientras bostezaba. Si eso no estaba listo en menos de cinco minutos, presionaría el obvio botón de autodestrucción y terminaría con esto de una vez.

Ambos estaban en absoluto silencio, el único ruido de laboratorio era el de los aparatos que poblaban el lugar y el Inador cargando todavía. En una pantalla podía verse una barrera de color verde que avanzaba lentamente, muy lentamente, anunciando que ya estaba a un veinte por ciento. Doofenshmirtz comenzó a silbar pero no duró mucho, al ver la expresión de Perry luego de diez minutos haciendo la misma canción. El ornitorrinco lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como si quisiera anunciarle que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Luego de media hora sin hacer nada, el agente secreto se levantó y caminó hasta el teclado del invento.

—¡Hey! No pretenderás echar por la borda toda nuestra espera ¿O si? —se posicionó entre el animal y la máquina—¡Mira! Ya va en un 33%.

El ornitorrinco lo observó con la expresión más sarcástica que podía tener y le indicó con la mano que saliera del frente.

—¡No, no lo harás!

En ese momento, ambos comenzaron a tener su habitual batalla con golpes, patadas, lanzándose cualquier objeto que tuviesen a su alcance y haciendo lo posible para que Perry no se acercara a la máquina, la que por cierto se había quedado eternamente pegada en el 33%.

Norm entró al laboratorio debido al alboroto y ver que ocurría. Se encontró con enemigo y su creador tirados en el suelo con este último jalando de la cola del mamífero y al agente agarrándolo de la nariz.

—¿Interrumpo algo, señor? —el robot traída una bandeja con pastelillos para compartir y unos guantes de color rosa para cocinar.

—¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? —Levantó la vista para ver de dónde venía el delicioso olor—¡Oh, ya preparaste los pastelillos!

Rápidamente soltó a Perry y fue directo a tomar algunos mientras le ofrecía al ornitorrinco a la vez. Al rato estaban los tres sentados en la mesa compartiendo la comida mientras el Inador al fondo seguía en su carga eterna. Por supuesto que Norm no podía comer, pero les hacía compañía de manera simbólica.

El tentempié al rato llevó a una taza de té y la taza de té al anochecer. Rápidamente habían dejado de lado el asunto de la batalla y se habían dedicado a nada más que disfrutar del momento, olvidando como siempre los golpes que se habían propinado hace un rato y simplemente disfrutando un rato juntos.

Al final Perry indicó que era momento de partir, se llevó algunos pastelillos que dejaría estratégicamente en la casa de sus dueños para que los encontraran durante la mañana como regalo y se despidió del doctor. Había dado por ganada la batalla al ver que el invento no dejaba de estar cargando y supuso por la hora que Doof ya desecharía el plan que tenía para ello, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le gustaba dejar planes para otro día atrasados así que se retiró tranquilo del lugar.

Una vez que Perry cerró la puerta del departamento, el científico rio para sus adentros. Desconectó la máquina y ordenó la mesa recogiendo las migajas. Todo había salido como lo había planeado. Podría decirse que de cierta forma le había ganado a su enemigo de una vez por todas.

El agente secreto nunca sabría que ese Inador estaba fallado a propósito, habían algunas veces que se sentía solo y nada más deseaba tener un poco de compañía y diversión.

Y sabía que esa era la única forma de que Perry el ornitorrinco fuese a visitarlo sin que pareciera raro de su parte.


	12. XII Completamente equivocado

**Esta historia fue un poco complicada de idear, hay una diferencia de casi dos meses entre la última y esta XD He estado un poco desaparecida en general, pero sigo aquí intentando continuar mis historias c:**

 **En esta historia, tanto Roger como Heinz son adolescentes, pero antes de que Heinz se dedicara al arte.**

* * *

 **100 Temas**

 **XII. Completamente equivocado**

* * *

—¡Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas!

—¡Y mamá te dijo que terminaras con lo que te dijo que hicieras!

El hermano menor le hacía una mueca de burla mientras corría escaleras abajo seguido del mayor que intentaba perseguirlo enojado. Roger rápidamente llegó donde su madre y le jaló del vestido para llamar su atención, ya que ella estaba preparando algo en la cocina, y le dijo:

— ¡Heinz no limpió el ático! ¡Casi me pica una araña!

Cuando escuchó que su adorado hijo casi era mordido por un animal venenoso, dejó los platos de inmediato en la mesa y miró con severidad al otro que estaba en la entrada de la cocina completamente asustado. Sabía que cuando su madre lo miraba así, era porque algo grave había pasado.

—¿¡Se puede saber porque no hiciste lo que te dije!? ¡Tu hermano pudo haber muerto! —Iba subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz mientras se acercaba a él con severidad. Roger la seguía detrás con una ligera risita burlesca. A pesar de ser el menor, era bastante astuto para sacar provecho de las situaciones.

—Roger tomó mis cosas…

—¡Desobedeciste mis órdenes! —dijo ignorando el reclamo—. Sabes muy bien que significa eso. Te irás a la cama sin cenar.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con autoridad. El mayor intentó protestar, pero la mirada de su madre sobre él lo hizo callar de inmediato. Se resignó y agachó la cabeza con frustración mientras apretaba los puños. Su hermano había tomado sus herramientas y estaba terminando un prototipo de un invento nuevo. Siempre solía hacer lo mismo. Le quitaba sus cosas y solía cambiarlas por favores en la escuela y se salía con la suya. No había ninguna araña.

Mientras subía las escaleras y escuchaba como su madre le hablaba con ternura a Roger para calmarlo, no podía evitar pensar en lo astuto que era su hermano menor. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión en la que haya salido perdiendo en alguna discusión ni siquiera en la escuela, mientras que él solo fracasaba en todo lo que hiciera. Lo único que lo hacía feliz y lo distraía era dedicarse a sus "Inadores" como llamaba a sus inventos, en honor al primero que hizo, que consistía en un rayo láser que disparaba a la Luna. Sí, no era lo más ingenioso del mundo, pero había sido lo que inició su punto de partida.

Ingresó a su habitación (la más pequeña de la casa) y sacó de debajo de su cama la caja donde guardaba las cosas que iba recolectando para hacer sus creaciones. En Gimmelshtump era sumamente complicado encontrar lo que necesitaba y por eso cuando Roger le quitaba algo para sus intercambios era que se enojaba tanto con él. La gran mayoría eran de un depósito de chatarra de viejos autos abandonados (*). Sacó un cuaderno que se supone debía ser para la escuela, pero en realidad utilizaba para hacer planos y anotar ideas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que le castigaran sin comer que aprovechaba esos momentos de calma para terminar las cosas pendientes que tenía ahí. Sabía que Roger estaría cenando con su madre y que su padre seguramente estaba fuera de casa como solía ser, transformando ese momento en uno de los pocos en los que podía hallar paz para dedicarse a lo que a él le gustaba que era construir. Muchas veces se había llevado uno que otro castigo por no hacer las cosas que debía tanto en casa como en la escuela, pero sentía que algún día podría cumplir su sueño de convertirse en científico y vivir en otro lugar fuera de aquel pequeño pueblo donde sabía que habilidades como las suyas no eran del todo apreciadas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que oyó las pisadas de su hermano afuera y la puerta abrirse de golpe.

—Oye, Heinz. Mamá dice que debes terminar de limpiar el ático de todas maneras.

—Sabes muy bien que te llevaste mi llave inglesa. ¡La necesito!

Roger sabía que se la había llevado. En la escuela estaban haciendo campañas para elegir un presidente de curso y la había ofrecido a cambio de que votaran por él la próxima semana. Desde pequeño había tenido madera de líder, pero solía darse un pequeño empujón para lograr llegar a los puestos que quería. La semana pasada había hecho algo similar para ser capitán del equipo de kickball. Heinz lo miraba enojado. No había duda alguna de que sabía que se la había llevado y debía estar molesto por su pequeña mentira de la araña para sacárselo de encima.

—Bueno, sí. Me la llevé, pero le di un mejor uso.

—¿Un mejor uso? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una de esas? —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y enfrentaba a su hermano. A pesar de ser el mayor, sabía que era mucho más débil en comparación e iniciar una pelea solo resultaría en algo malo para él, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para pensarlo.

—Vamos, ambos sabemos la verdad.

—¿La verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que pierdes el tiempo con esto. Al menos le doy un mejor uso a toda esta chatarra que tú.

—¡No tienes idea de que hago con estas cosas! A ti no te interesan mis Inadores.

Era cierto, a Roger no le llamaba para nada la atención saber más a fondo que hacía su hermano Heinz. Ni siquiera preguntaría que rayos era un "Inador". Pero, a su juicio, quería hacerle ver la verdad. La verdad que Roger creía cierta, y todos en la familia.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Papá siempre lo dice, desde que dejaste de cuidar el patio delantero no has hecho nada útil por la familia. Al menos yo me esfuerzo en mis partidos de kickball y mamá dice que algún día seré alguien importante y que podré conocer otro país, tal vez Estados Unidos u otro. En cambio no veo que tengas planes de nada y se supone que eres el mayor…

A veces sentía que cada vez odiaba más a Roger, sobre todo porque solía restregarle sus fracasos en la cara y recordarle que jamás se ganaría el amor de mamá por culpa de no ser bueno en el kickball. Apretó con fuerza la caja con frustración y le gritó:

—¡Claro que tengo planes, solo que eres demasiado tonto para entenderlos!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Jugar al científico loco? —respondió mientras miraba el cuaderno con hojas desparramadas y algunos tornillos que cayeron al suelo.

—¡No soy un científico loco! Ni siquiera debes saber la diferencia entre…

—Vamos, deberías tomar una meta real. ¡No sabes el peso que siento sobre mis hombros en este instante! Pareciera que soy el único que piensa responsablemente. ¿De verdad crees que llegarás lejos con esto?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Bien, pues estás completamente equivocado.

Roger estaba de pie en la puerta mientras que Heinz se sentía más pequeño de pronto. Podía notar que su hermano menor estaba muy enojado ahora. Sabía que esto no había sido por exigirle la devolución de sus cosas. Era lo que pensaba de él a diario, solo que ahora lo había sacado a la luz. El silencio que se había formado se sentía sumamente represivo y parecía haber un poco de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Roger, pero en vez de disculparse (su orgullo no lo dejaría), prefirió cerrar la puerta en silencio y retirarse, dejando a Heinz completamente a oscuras con la caja en las manos.

Dejó las cosas en el suelo y cerró su cuaderno mientras ordenaba todo. No podría concentrarse después de lo ocurrido, su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas y trataba de distraerse haciendo algo, pero ahí regresaban sus pensamientos una vez más. ¿Realmente nunca podría lograr su meta de ser un gran inventor? ¿Y si Roger tenía razón y estaba completamente equivocado respecto a sus sueños? No sería la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, recordaba que cuando era más pequeño intentó hacer trucos de magia y todo había sido un desastre como siempre (**). Se recostó en la cama intentando pensar pero era sumamente difícil. La inseguridad era sumamente grande y parecía crecer cada vez más como una bola de nieve. Recordaba cómo había perdido contra un volcán de bicarbonato, cómo ningún invento suyo había impresionado a nadie en el pueblo, ni siquiera a su familia. Parecía estar condenado al fracaso incluso cuando encontraba una pasión.

No…tenía que demostrar que Roger era el equivocado. De todas formas, ¿quién era él para decir que sus creaciones no servían si ni siquiera comprendía nada sobre estas? Buscaría su propia forma de ganar respeto y reconocimiento, aquél que toda su vida le había sido arrebatado, y lo buscaría a través de lo que le gustaba hacer así tardara una vida completa en demostrarlo.

—Ya veremos quién es el que está completamente equivocado…—susurró mientras estaba recostado en la cama, completamente a oscuras, pensando en cual sería su próxima creación.

* * *

 _* En "My sweet ride" se revela que en Gimmelshtump mostraban unos autos bastante curiosos. Me imagino que debían tener algún depósito y mi headcanon es que de ahí es de donde Doof conseguía lo necesario para sus inventos, ya que el pueblo es rural y no se me ocurre mucho donde pueda sacar esas cosas XD_

 _** En "Nosotros los atraparemos" se revela que cuando niño tuvo un interés en la magia, pero fracasó._


End file.
